The punk mamodo
by Zatch Bell91
Summary: When Naomi was picking on poor Zatch a mysterious girl rescues him! Her name is Angelica. Can she be a mamodo too? Chapter 5 is here and it is the last chapter! Please read and no flames
1. Default Chapter

Warning may be too cute for words!

* * *

One Day Zatch and Kiyo were walking in town. Kiyo was yelling at Zatch as usaual.

"Zatch I told you, I will not buy you a go kart! They cost like 5,000 freaking dollars" Kiyo yelled.

"But Kiyo" the mamodo whined."All my friends have one and I don't want to feel left out."

"Oh well! If they all jumped off a cliff would you do it? If they all had sex would you do it?"

Zatch looked puzzled. "What's sex?"

Kiyo covered his mouth. "Forget what I said and go play in the park!"

"YAY! Thanks Kiyo you're the best!" Then Zatch ran happily to the park!

When Zatch got there he saw Naomi playing hopscotch.

Zatch smiled and waved at her. "Hi Naomi"

Naomi turned around and looked at Zatch. Blushed and then regain her attention on making fun of him. "Well well well if it isn't the freakoziod Zatch Bell! Wanna play a game?"

"A game? Sure I love games! How do you play?" He asked.

"First you have to come over here." She said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Zatch obayed. Then she reached down and lifted his underpants up so high his eyes were watering. Naomi had just given Zatch a wedgie. He was too freaked out to do anything. Then he saw a pretty girl with red hair fastened into pigtails. She was wearing a black shirt that says "Punks rule!" and is wearing black pants with two straps hanging down on each side of her legs. (A/N: If you shopped at Hot Topic you will know what I'm talking about. I have the same kind of pants) She looked about Zatch's age.

"Hey kid!" The girl shouted. Naomi turned and looked at her. "I suggest you let the boy go!"

Naomi snorted. "Yeah? You and what army?"

The Girl kracked her knuckles and grinned darkly. "The army that is going to pound your ugly face in!"

Naomi let out a crying scream. She dropped Zatch and ran off. She helped Zatch up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Thanks for saving me. You are really nice. My name is Zatch Bell. Let's be good friends." thanked the mamodo.

The girl smiled. "Thank You. I would love to be your friend. My name is Angelica. Was that jerk your friend?"

Zatch thought for a moment. "I dunno."

"Well you shouldn't hang out with those kind of people. They are mean. Wanna play in the sand box?"

"Ok"

They were playing happily in the sand while Naomi was in the bushes watching. Boy she did not look happy.

To be continued...

* * *

You like it? I would like to hear your comments. Please review. I also need help from you fellow readers. In your reviews can you please give me name ideas for a name for Angelica's sister. I need ideas. Thanks Peeps! 


	2. Meet Little Angelica's Sis

YAY! The name has been chosen! Read to find out what the name is for Angelica's sister!

* * *

Meanwhile Kiyo was trying to find something to do while Zatch is playing in the park. He was very bored indeed. Then he saw Suzie running toward him. She was very happy to see him.

"Hi Kiyo! How are you doing today?" She asked merrily.

"I'm bored Suzie." He repiled.

"Well turn that frown upsidedown because Dr. Suzie is here to cure the case of boredom. I will like you to meet my new friend." She paused and then looked around. "Hey where did she run off to? She was here a minute ago."

"Whatever I'm going to pick up Zatch."

"Oooo can I come to?"

Kiyo sighed. "Fine." Then they walked to the park together.

Back at the park Zatch and Angelica were busy playing on the monkeybars. Then they saw a girl with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a messenger bag and is wearing a melon colored shirt that says "Life is a bucket of shrimp". (A/N "I love shrimp! I belive that it's nature's fruit")

The girl then yelled. "Angelica darrrrrrrrrrrrling it's time to go homey home home! "

Angelica signed and then answered her. "Hey Tara. (A/N "THANKS Serfia Kamay Moto")"

Tara looked at Zatch and then said "AWWWWWW who's this adorable little boy? Is he your friend?"

Angelica huffed. "Tara stop embarassing me! and Yes he is my friend."

"What's you name cutie? I'm Tara Little Angelica's sister! Did you know that Little Angie is actually a mam..."

Angelica seized her sister's mouth. "Finish the sentence and you'll wear dentures for the rest of your life!"

"My name is Zatch! Let's be good friends." Zatch said polietly.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Tara squeezed him into a bone crushing hug. " Angie this is your cutest friend yet!"

Angelica looked at her sister darkly. "He's the only friend I got. All the harass me until I have to beat them up."

All of a sudden Kiyo and Suzie came up to them. Tara hugged Suzie. "Hi Suzie!"

"So that's where you ran off to. I want you to meet Kiyo. Kiyo this is Tara." Suzie introduced him. "And this is Kiyo's little friend named Patch Kell."

" My names' Zatch Bell!" Zatch yelled.

Tara looked at Kiyo with big big eyes. Then she rushed into him with a bonecrushing hug. "OMG! YOU ARE SOOOO ADORABLE!" then she looked at Angelica. "Oh yeah and this is my sister Angelica"

Suzie got a little pissed when her new friend was hugging the man she loves. Kiyo was trying to find a way to breath until she let him go. Then Suzie looked at her watch and said " Aw crap I have to go home! Got to go! Bye guys! Bye Kiyo!" Then ran after they waved back.

"Ready to go Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Awww Kiyo can't I play a little more?" Zatch asked him back.

"Yo Tara I still want to play to!" Angelica said to Tara.

"Ok you guys have 15 minutes." Tara and Kiyo both said.

Tara and Kiyo walked away and then Tara was chasing Kiyo. Boy it looked like Kiyo could run faster then a car by the speed he's going. Anyways Zatch and Angelica went back to playing. Then Angelica looked at Zatch darkly. "Zatch?"

"Yes Angelica?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something. It's very very important. If you tell anyone, it may ruin my life. If for what I tell you makes you think I'm a freak then please never interact with me again if it freaks you out. Ok?"

"Yes but no matter what we will always be friends. I'll never think that you're a freak." Zatch said happily.

Angelica blushed at that comment. "Zatch..."

Then they heard rustling in the bushes. Naomi came out of the bushes looking really angry.

"Naomi?" Zatch said startled.

End of Part 2

* * *

Yeah now that was an awsome chapter yet! I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews. No really I do you guys diserve a pat on the back and buckets of shrimp. I will also thank you guys for the ideas. They were all great. I will write another chapter tomorrow. Zatch Bell91 out 


	3. Naomi disappers

Ok...so maybe I didn't write a new chapter the day after I wrote chapter 2! OH WELL! Anyways there's a fight in this chapter! Naomi gets help from two of her friends. Her friends names are Amy and Kanaye.And guess who they are fighting over? Yep it's Zatchy Belly! Hahaha that means Zatch is a stud! Hahaha I used the names top20fan13 and Shihiki suggested for Angelica's sister! I'm so nice! Oh and to answer you question StaticShock28 Tara is older than Angelica. Hence the name that Tara gives her "Little Angelica". Ok enough of me yapping, HERE CHAPPY 3!

* * *

"I thought I got rid of you loser!" Angelica said.

"Well think again because I'm hear to get Zatch away from you! I have friends to help me!" Naomi taunted. Then she snapped her fingers and two girls came out of the bushes. One of the girls had blonde hair with pink highlight(Amy) while the other girl had black hair with green highlights(Kanaye).

Angelica blinked. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"My name is Amy and this is my friend Kanaye." Amy said with a smirk.

"Tell us where this Zatch is Naomi!" Kanaye demanded.

Naomi pointed at Zatch. "Over there."

"Wow he's so adorable! HE'S MINE!" Amy shouted.

"No way he is mine!" Kanaye shouted back.

Then they got into an agruement that could last for days.

Naomi smirked. " There is no way you'll win now ya gothic punk!"

"At least I don't live in a cage with the monkies like you do. Opps oh wait YOU ARE A MONKEY! MWHAHAHAHA" cackled Angelica.

Now that really pissed off Naomi. So much that she lunged right at her ankles. Then they heard a distant voice.

"TELEPORTO!" the voice shouted.

There then came a burst a fog and after it cleared up Naomi and her two friends were gone. Angelica got really sweaty and ran off.

"ANGELICA WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Zatch shouted after her.

End of Part 3.

* * *

This is getting exciteting no? Yes? SAY YES DAMNIT! 


	4. The Fight Begins now! YES NOW!

Ok Ok people I finally got the next chapter in! I never realised how much you people love my story! Thanks yall! Ok now for the anticapated chapter!

* * *

Naomi and her friends just disappeared like magic. Something freaky is going on. Then Kiyo came back.

"Hey Zatch"

"Kiyo! Something very wrong! When I was playing with Angelica, Naomi and her friends came then somebody shouted "Teleporto" and they disappeared. Then Angelica freaked then ran!"

"WHAT? Do you know what this means? Your friend Angelica may be a momodo."

Then a voice said. "Very celver cuties but too bad your going to have your book distroyed!" Then Tara came out of the bushes while holding a struggling Angelica.

"Let me go ya bitch!"

"QUIET ANGIE! Sissy needs to make her speech" Tara spat. "Ok now...I knew that you'll would figure out sooner or later that Little Angelica is a momodo! YES A FREAKIN MOMODO! Then when I was with Kiyo I saw a red book hanging out of his bag and then I realised that Match Hell was a momodo too! So now prepare to die! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"MY NAME IS ZATCH BELL!" zatch shouted.

"WHATEVER! NOW LET'S FIGHT! FLAMILLEA!"

Then flames came out of Angelica's mouth. Kiyo and Zatch dodged the attack. Kiyo got out his book!

"Kiyo don't fight Angelica is my friend!"

"We have no choice Zatch! Tara has already took the first punch!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tara laughed evily.

Angelica kicked her in the legs. "TARA YOU RETARTED PIECE OF CRAP! YOU USE ME TO TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"BE QUIET ANGIE! YOU HAVE TO BECOME KING!"

"queen.."

"WHATEVER! FLAMILLEA!"

Flames came out of Angelica's mouth again. Zatch and Kiyo dodged but a spark of flame burned Zatch's leg.

"ow.."

"ZATCH! TARA STOP IT!" shouted Angelica

"No I wanna win!"

"ZATCH GET UP AND FIGHT! ZACARE!" kiyo shouted.

The lightning from Zatch electrocuted Tara.

"YEOW!"

Angelica laughed. "SURVES YOU RIGHT BITCH!"

"SHUT UP YA STUPID FREAK! FLAMILLEA!"

When the flames came out it hit Zatch. He fainted from the pain.

"ZATCH!"

End of Part 4

* * *

Oooooo a cliffhanger! i know the chapter is short but I have to go to my dad's house. I'll write more when I can! Oh and if you like Earthbound (like me! I'm a huge fan) then you should check out my fanfic! It's very funny and sad well it will be sad in the next chapters! lol ZATCH BELL91OUT! 


	5. The Last Chapter

Ok Ok sorry that I didn't update in a while...I was busy sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs! lol. Ok now for the shocking conclusion! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"ZATCH! TARA I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Angelica started to beat her up. 

"Hahahahaha your widdle puchies don't hurt me! Time to turn the tables!" Then Tara held up a mirror.

"?" her mamodo stared into it.

"CHUKILLA!" Tara shouted.

A spark of ember came out of her mouth, bounced off the mirror and landed on Angelica, leaving her unconince.(A/N I don't know how to spell that word)

Kiyo gasped. "OH MY GOD!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now she won't ever fight again! NOW WE SHALL BECOME KING er...QUEEN!" Tara shrieked.

"YOU JUST ATTACKED YOUR OWN MAMODO!"

"I did?...opps..." Tara was left hanging.

"That was really low. Attacking your own friend."

"Sigh...Angelica was never my friend nor sister. When I first met her she was holding a black book and was busy muttering how much she hated being who she was, It was sad. I offered her to live with me but she slapped my face. So then I had no choice but force her to come with love. She finally gave up and surrendered. With her around it felt like I had a little sister. Then one day when she was outside, I picked up the black book and read the first spell. I heard a scream and saw my dog Fido in flames with a cowaring Angelica in the corner. That's when I found out... she was a mamodo."

"Woah what a story! I wonder why she hated everything."

"Because I just do!"

"huh?"

Angelica rised from the ground and looked very angry. "Did you have to tell my life story!"

"Angelica I..." Tara began

"OH SAVE YOUR BREATH!"

"The reason why I hate everything is that life made my life misrable. They forced me out of the mamodo world along with everyone else because this 'Fight to be the king' nonsence started and they pushed me out! I remember Zatch when we still were in that world."

Kiyo was amazed. "You knew Zatch?"

"Yes and this is how I met him! One day I was walking in the fields and I saw these mamodo punks beating him up. I thought that was totally mean so I jumped in and threaten to beat the shit out of those guys. When they ran Zatch thanked me and gave me a hug. Nobody ever hugged or came near me. They were all afraid of my punkish look. But he was my first friend in the real world and mamodo world. I love him."

"B...but I am your friend too!" Tara stammered.

"No you're not! You always were so selfish and always cared about yourself. I HATE YOU! Remember that one time I almost died?"

Flashback+

Tara was talking to her mom on the phone while eating chips and watching TV.

Tara's mom: "Tara be sure unlock the door for Angelica. It started raining and I don't want her to catch a cold!"

Tara:"Fine Fine whatever" then she hung up the phone.

When there was a knock on the door, Tara opened it and Angelica was shivering.

Tara: "Oh Angelica! When did you come home?"

Angelica: "Tara I don't feel so good. I think I have a cold."

Tara:"yeah so?"

Angelica:" Can you give me some medicine please?"

Tara:"I have no time for you"

Angelica:"I feel dizzy"

Tara:"FINE!"

Then she threw a bottle of cough medicine and it bonked Angelica on the head.

Angelica:OW!

Tara:"NOW BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY SOAP OPARAS!"

Angelica:"Ok thanks Tara"

Then the ambulence came and took Angelica because she took an over dose of the medicine.

End of Flashback+

Kiyo started crying.

"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND AND NEVER WILL BE!" Angelica screamed at Tara.

"WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU OVER DOSE? DIDN'T YOU READ THE LABEL?"

"I CAN'T READ! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MEASURE!"

All of a sudden Zatch woke up. "Huh? why is everyone yelling?"

"Zatch I am so glad you're ok! I want you to burn my book!"

"What? I don't want to..."

"JUST DO IT! I WANT TO GO HOME AND BE AWAY FROM PAIN!"

Kiyo was sobbing with sorrow.

"Angelica please I don't want you to..."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!"

Kiyo then opened up is spell book with tears streaming down his face.

"KIYO NO!" Zatch screamed.

"ZACARE!"

The End

* * *

applause+ Thank you Thank you all for reading my story! Yeah I know the ending is sad. Please Review and please don't flame. 


End file.
